


Howl

by Lucifuge5



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Mother Wolf," Huey says, eyes downcast. "Our envoy has just come back from Zuko territory."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [omens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omens/gifts).



> Written for Oms' prompt of "Frannie and/or werewolves (WHAT. TOTALLY FANDOMS.) for apocafic."
> 
> What it lacks in apocafic vibes, it more than makes up with the angsty mood. *hands*

Frannie sits on the mat and stretches her arms until she can wrap her fingers around the soles of her feet. Today's sparring session was a tough one. Out of all her sparring partners, Ray's her favorite. His moves are that of a boxer mixed in with a street thug's. He _always_ fights to win and that's something she appreciates.

Nearly everyone defers to her rank in the Pack, but that's not going to help her when she's out in the field and someone's lunging for her throat. Other than her mate ( _best not to think of him right now_ , she tells herself as she finishes her cool down), Ray is the only one who knows what's at stake. Not for nothing he's her second-in-command.

The best part is how all the training and running, jumping, sweating relaxes her wolf. Though it's true she can let go of her human body whether or not the moon shines high up in the sky, it's nice to know that she can tap into her wolfiness while wearing her human mask.

~*~

A few hours later, she's four chapters away from the end of _Midnight Kisses_ (and finding out whether Clarissa will marry the evil Count or elope with the kind-hearted stable boy) when someone knocks on the library door. Frannie puts down her book and takes a deep breath. _Huey and Ray_. So much for finishing this book tonight. "Come in."

"Mother Wolf," Huey says, eyes downcast. "Our envoy has just come back from Zuko territory."

Frannie closes her eyes and reaches out to her mate. Their bond is strong enough to let her know he's still alive and nothing more. Zuko's probably got that witch Victoria scrambling up the signal. "So, what does Willie say?"

"Zuko won't release Turnbull or Fraser. Not unless..." Huey looks at her for a moment and then at Ray.

"Not unless what?" Frannie squints at Huey.

"Go on, tell her what he said," Ray says. He's stone-faced, his blue eyes cool and hard.

For the first time in a long week, Frannie remembers Ray's bond to Fraser. There's no comfort in knowing she's not the only one missing a mate.

Huey clears his throat. "Well, um. He said that he won't do it unless and I quote: 'that bitch comes over here and fights me herself.' "

"Is that so? Hmm." Frannie checks her nails. For a moment, she's amused that she picked such a dark red for her manicure. At the time, she thought it a whimsy from the wolf. It'd been so long since she'd gone hunting. Maybe the wolf was just getting _ready_.

"Okay. Huey, you are coming with me and Ray to Zuko's place. We'll fight them if we have to, but I want to be stealthy."

"We should take Jill," Ray says after rolling his shoulders. "She's good with magicks."

Huey nods. "If Victoria's helping Zuko..."

Ray growls. "I'll tear her throat with my teeth."

"Save the violent thoughts for tomorrow night," Frannie says, arching an eyebrow. She dismisses Huey and Ray with a handwave. She picks up _Midnight Kisses_ , suddenly wanting to know how it ends. Maybe if Clarissa has a happy ending, Frannie and her Pack will get one too.


End file.
